Navigational systems provide travel guidance for assisting a user in reaching a specific destination. Navigational systems typically detect a current position of a vehicle, and then calculate a guided route based on the current position of the vehicle and the specific destination. More specifically, the navigational system instructs a driver where to turn or which road to take by referring to a street name, or by a specific distance. For example, the navigation system may instruct a driver to turn left in seven hundred feet onto Maple Street.
Sometimes giving directions with reference to street names and addresses results in operator confusion. This is because some individuals do not understand directions that refer to a location simply by an address, or by a generic name. Specifically, some people may only understand directions if specific landmarks or places are referenced by a special name that is generally only known to them. For example, someone may not understand where “123 Riverside Drive” is located, but will immediately understand the same location if referred to as “Larry's house”. Alternatively, some users may not understand a location by the address, but may understand where a location is situated if referred to by a name that describes the location. For example, someone may not understand where “456 Maple Street” is located, but will immediately understand the same location if referred to as “the public library” or a favorite restaurant. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a navigational system that provides directions that are easier to understand by some people when compared to navigational systems that are currently available.